Eu também, tchau
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Narcissa contaria seis respostas aos seus "eu te amo" vindas de Draco. Mas os "eu te amo" que partiam dele, ela nunca ouviu.


Se quisesse, Narcissa poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes Draco lhe dissera "eu te amo". Sempre que ela lhe dizia essas palavras, acariciando seus cabelos platinados, o filho retribuía com um sorriso. E entre ele e Lucius nunca nenhuma palavra amorosa fora trocada. Simplesmente porque não fazia o feitio de nenhum dos dois.

_Simplesmente porque Draco era mau._ Porque Draco era a cópia bem feita de todos os seus antepassados, a falta de bondade. Se Narcissa tivesse alguma vez parado para contar, contaria seis vezes, seis "eu também, mãe", entre eles alguns "eu também te amo, mãe". Mas ele nunca seria o primeiro a declarar.

E foram seis vezes seis momentos em que Cissy chorara por saber que não havia conseguido tirar dos olhos dele aquela mesma perversidade que passava no olhar de todos os Malfoy quando algo ia errado. Seis vezes trinta e seis milhões de lágrimas.

Foram três as maiores maldades dele. Como filho e como pessoa. Ela nunca poderia saber que debaixo de cada uma delas havia um "eu te amo" sufocado, bem escondido. Não poderia saber, pois com esses ela não contava.

Foram três vezes que a maldade de Draco salvou a vida dos seus pais.

* * *

Draco precisaria de um milhão de mãos para contar quantas vezes sacrificou algo em nome da sua família. Mas em uma só mão caberiam suas maldades maiores – foram três. E em cada uma delas, uma palavra que seus pais não ouviram.

"Ele é alérgico, você sabe, Bellatrix. É aquela tal substância que fica no estômago do salmão", ele ouvira sua mãe dizer para a Bella, naquele jantar de aniversário para seu pai. Não podiam fazer salmão, porque fechava a garganta de Lucius até que ele não pudesse respirar. Draco entendia poucas coisas sobre isso: só sabia que, se seu pai comesse _peixe_, ele iria embora para sempre e sua mãe choraria muito. O máximo que alguém de quatro anos pode entender, e tudo o que conseguiu interpretar foi "peixes matam o papai". A garganta daquele pequeno menino alourado deu um nó com o pensamento. "Papai morrendo", assim ninguém cuidaria dele e da mamãe de noite, e ele não ganharia a vassoura no Natal, não poderia ficar sem papai, todos os meninos tinham papai, meninos que não tinham deviam ter medo de andarem sozinhos porque o papai não viria proteger-lhes. Draco teve medo de ficar sem papai.

Naquela noite, Cissy encontrou seu filho, tão belo, tão ingênuo, despedaçando seus peixinhos dourados, as mãos cheias de sangue, o cheiro de peixe apodrecendo dentro do seu quarto. Os olhos do menino escureciam enquanto ele tirava as víceras do peixinho – era uma "substância do estômago". Afinal, _onde ficava o estômago_?

Ele ouviu os passos no teto. Nitidamente, eram passos. Os malditos muggles estavam atacando a sua casa, tentando levar sua fortuna, ou seria o ministério? Sim, os homens do Ministério não gostavam da sua família, porque eles haviam seguido Voldemort. "Não pense nesse nome!" advertiu-se, mentalmente, para não fazer barulho e acordar seus pais. Se seu pai fosse enfrentar quem quer que estivesse no telhado – o muggle ou o homem do ministério – teria uma batalha e seu pai estava tão enfraquecido, por ter ficado doente na última semana, que perderia. E ele e Cissy perderiam Lucius, se fosse o homem do ministério, do quartel dos aurores, que sabiam usar a maldição da morte. E ele mataria seu pai e sua mãe, e Draco ficaria sem nenhum dos dois, sem os cuidados do pai, sem os "eu te amo" da mãe. No começo da semana, quando chegara dos seus primeiros meses em Hogwarts, ela havia lhe dito aquilo, e ele respondera dizendo "eu também", e amava de verdade. Só não poderia dizer aquilo primeiro porque as palavras terminavam na ponta da sua língua, que agora passava pelos lábios secos de medo.

Quando Draco se levantou da cama, no belo pijama de seda verde, sua pele pálida tremia muito. Quando pegou sua varinha recém comprada, sua mão quase fraquejou e deixou-a cair. Quando, da sua sacada, apontou para a sombra no teto e lançou o único feitiço que sabia – Expelliarmus! – ouviu um grito. De uma voz familiar.

Throll, o elfo-doméstico muito velho dos Malfoy, que havia pedido autorização para_ "por favor, senhor Malfoy, é um problema pequeno que Throll fez no telhado, um só furinho, Throll vai consertar"_, caiu dos dois andares da mansão para parar nos pés de Draco. O segundo grito ouvido na noite veio do menino de cabelos platinados.

Talvez a terceira, e última, como Draco prometera para si mesmo, fora a pior de todas as maldades que poderia ter feito. Mas era por eles, só por eles, mesmo que nunca ficassem sabendo disso. Doeu, de fazê-lo fechar os olhos, quando sua mãe tocou no braço que carregava a Marca Negra. Porém, se seus olhos estivessem abertos, ela os veria mais escuros que nunca. Draco tinha plena noção do que estava fazendo, enquanto recebia seus trajes de Comensal, enquanto ouvia as palavras de Voldemort. "Vocês me devem isso", ele repetira várias vezes para Lucius e Narcissa. "Vocês pediram por isso", disse a voz sibilante de Voldemort. Ali o terror dentro dele atingiu o ponto máximo, pensando que talvez seus pais fossem aniquilados depois de serem levados a loucura, como os Longbottom, através do Cruciatus. Até poderia ouvir aquela maldita voz dizendo "Crucio". Fazer a Marca Negra enquanto estava tremendo doeu mais que o normal.

Draco pensava nos "eu te amo" da mãe enquanto subia as escadas para a torre de Astronomia, e seus olhos ficaram negros como suas vestes, como as vestes de Voldemort. Negros como os destinos de seus pais se aquela missão não fosse completada. E não foi, não por ele. Ele baixou a guarda quando tinha que proferir as duas palavras que dariam um fim a Albus Dumbledore.

E no lugar de "Avada Kedavra", ele dissera "eu amo vocês". Se Cissy soubesse disso, diria que era muito mais heróico. Mas ela não saberia nunca, pois as únicas vezes que contara as respostas do filho contabilizaram em seis.

_Ama mamãe._

_Eu também._

_Eu também, mãe._

_Eu também te amo, mãe._

_Eu também, você sabe._

_Eu também, tchau._

* * *

_**N/A:** Surto daquela tarde de domingo, quando tu não tem nada pra fazer e de repente aparece aquele challenge. O Draco não saía da minha cabeça, pela primeira vez. Fic totalmente pro pessoal do 6V, que aparentemente gostou!_

_Beijão!  
_


End file.
